Ardalen Ivenhart
Appearance What you see from this thriving elven spellbreaker is what you get. Although most couldn't get too many words from him, one could tell a few traits about him just by looking; He was built like any other soldier of the Alliance, and because of this he carried himself with the wear and tear of battle. Vigilant still, however, he kept his eyes and ears in all directions, watching those around him with wariness and caution. This often turns people off to him, but if one would look past it and meet his acquaintance, you would be met with a charming demeanor and friendly words - his grammar quite impecable and without flaw, even in his common tongue. His dialect was heavily accented with Thalassian but he could still pronounce every common word with ease and elegance. His face would naturally be handsome, chiseled and well groomed. He had a thick jawline that was a bit squared off at his chin, and a fuzzy beared decorated his face, shaved short. It didn't appear that this warrior took too much time in his appearance, but it was obvious he kept himself shaved and clean. He had eyes a shade or two darker than most of his kin, sporting a dark indigo glow instead of the normal light arcane. Ardalen's visage is what someone would expect when the words 'high elven noble' came to mind. And if his appearance wasn't obvious, it was in his saunter and tone of voice that radiated confidence and maturity. His hair framed his face quite well, with long dark blonde thick strands that flowed and was a tad unkempt. He kept it rather loose around his shoulders, but occasionally he'd have it braided on the side of his head. The dukes armor consisted of heavily fortified rare materials forged together to create a beautiful and regal looking suit of armor. Brilliant metal shined on the surface, and it sported a forever shine due to the many servants at Fin'thalas that polished it each morning. One could easily see their reflection in detail when looking into the metal. Aside from the gleam and immaculance, the chainlink inbetween it looked strong, as did the plate, and due to the suits slightly glowing aura it was obvious that it was heavily enchanted, and blessed by the Bishop through the impowerment of the Diocese of Quel'danas. His sword and shield held the same integrated magics, and they were both bleaming with thin arcane and holy runes. Sigils of the Royal House of Ivenhart were also scatted all over his armor and tabard; a crowned, alabaster quel'dorei steed against a silver triquetra, basking in a blue sun. Over all, Ardalen Ivenhart looked the part of a protective guardian, Hartian soldier and powerful spellbreaker. He normally doesn't offer much of a conversation until it was forcibly brought upon them. Ardalen was almost always found at the Lady's side, Auroralina Ivenhart (his niece and leader). Background Category:Characters Category:High Elf Category:Warriors Category:Spell Breakers Category:House of Ivenhart Category:Quel'Thalas Peerage